


Phantom Injuries

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Injuries Transfer to Soulmate, Minor Haunted By Soulmate's Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Once there was a girl who knew she had a soulmate somewhere, but did not know who he was.For she felt herself bruise when he bruised, and she felt herself bleed when he bled, though never as much as he had.





	Phantom Injuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Just a short treat, but I hope you enjoy this. :)

Once there was a girl who knew she had a soulmate somewhere, but did not know who he was. For she felt herself bruise when he bruised, and she felt herself bleed when he bled, though never as much as he had.

It continued this way until one day she ventured forth into the markets and ran into a prince her own age, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground hitting her arm and him to fall and twist his ankle.

He moaned and grabbed his arm, and she twisted forward frowning to look at her ankle, and then they both stopped and looked at each other and knew.

From that point on, she knew that as long as she wasn’t hurt too badly, he was fine. And when he wasn’t – when she felt those deep pains down into her limbs, and phantom blood sprung forth to cover her clothes – she would put aside what she was doing and venture forth, not to the markets, but to wherever he was, ready with bandages and clothes to patch him up and drag him back to his house. The King and Queen soon became used to seeing her appear, dragging the prince behind her while lecturing him about how he had to be more careful, it wasn’t like he could hide things from her.

One day they were married, and things continued like that for some time afterwards, though she quickly learned that the hurts she could heal with warm clothes and bandages were far outnumbered by the ones caused by arguments and words that she could not.

For years, she continued to heal the ones she could, soothe the ones she couldn’t heal, and hate the ones she could do nothing for.

Until one day the Prince’s half-brother held a sword to his neck, and the Prince’s father went into exile with his half-brother, and the Prince was left alone to rule the city in his father’s absence. And then the Prince’s father was murdered, and the Prince’s half-brother began to encourage his followers to leave their lands to avenge him.

The Prince decided he would go with his half-brother, and she decided that she would stay behind. But she could still feel his injuries, the cold seeping through until both of their bones ached and the tips of their fingers tingled with pain, and the cuts from the orcs’ blades every so often that left phantom red blood dripping down her skin and staining it faint brown as it dried.

It continued this way through the years until she became used to it. It became almost a comfort, showing her that he was still alive and able to fight.

One day she was sitting in her library reading and felt pain like nothing before. Blood dripped down her chest and bruises appeared everywhere. She sat there, unable to move, barely able to keep from screaming.

Then it stopped.

And she screamed until she felt a hand touch her hair, though she could see no one, and she fell to the floor sobbing because there were no more injuries to be seen.


End file.
